Blooming Angel
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom has a secret, it involves a pink catsuit, an overprotective mother, a gun, giant mecha's, and two birthmarks over the back of her shoulder blades that only the teachers recognize for what they truly are. An incident in Defense class brings out some of the secrets but more questions than answers are brought up...and why does Bloom seem so horrified at the fact her mom is comin


**Big O Winx**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if before the start of the Big O series Angel was sent undercover by the Union to the realm of magix after a chance meeting with Stella shows she has fire powers? Angel is Bloom in disguise! AU OOC some bashing! Motherly Overprotective! Vera!)**

It had been two days since the start of the new school year at Alfea college for fairies when something interesting happened. It was during a basic defense class with Griselda when one of the spells that Griselda threw at them to block or dodge hit Bloom of Earth right in her back, knocking her to the floor and charring her shirt.

"Are you alright Ms. Bloom?" Griselda asked immediately rushing to the girls side along with the other students half a second behind. When Griselda was right behind Bloom though she froze mid-step at the sight that met her eyes. There on Blooms back barely visible through the charred remains of Blooms shirt were two long scars right over the girls shoulder blades, right where her fairy wings would be in her fairy form.

"Aww come on! This was my only shirt like this!" Bloom said groaning as she held her shirt to her chest as she sat up, the shirt no longer able to stay together by itself. Griselda was still standing there staring at the two scars on her students back while the other girls were crowding around Bloom in worry.

"May I go change into my spare outfit?" Bloom asked looking up at the still shocked Ms. Griselda curiously and snapping her out of her shock.

"Yes of course. Please go change and return here as soon as you can, we'll continue on with the lesson while you do." Griselda said turning away from Bloom and sending the girl off with her roommate Flora so that the red head didn't get lost on her way back outside.

It was two minutes later when a startled scream from Flora caused Griselda to look up, only to feel her heart jump into her throat as she saw Bloom pulvault over her balcony railing and drop towards the ground from two stories up. One or two of the more faint hearted girls fainted as Bloom fell closer to the ground while Bloom merely laughed as she landed on her feet with cat like agility and grace.

"Aw don't tell me such a short distance up from the ground is enough to scare you all. That's _nothing_ compared to some of the falls and jumps I did on Earth!" Bloom said laughing as she walked towards them in her new outfit that caused more than a few of the students to gape, much like Griselda was at the moment. Bloom was now wearing an all pink cat suit with the zipper down just far enough to show a modest amount of cleavage.

"Then again I suppose all the attacks on Paradigm does give someone good practice at jumping and falling from great distances." Bloom said with a small tilt of her head as she thought about it for a second before shrugging it off.

"Why's that Ms. Bloom and what are you wearing?!" Griselda asked finally regaining her voice while Bloom blinked at her and looked down at her cat suit before looking back up at the teacher.

"Well you charred the only shirt I brought with me to Magix since it was a last second thing so I didn't have anything else to wear unless you want me going around without a shirt. As for Paradigm city…there are a lot of giant monster and mecha attacks every other day almost so you get to be pretty good at quite a few things if you want to survive." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders while the students looked confused, what the hell was a 'mecha' was it a machine of some kind?

"What is a mecha?" Tecna asked in confusion and causing Bloom to give her a disbelieving look.

"Mecha or rarely Megadues is what several giant machines, about the same height as Cloud Tower I believe, that repeatedly show up in Paradigm city on Earth are called. Each Mecha or Megadues has its own unique designs and capabilities although almost all of them need to be piloted by their chosen wielders. Stella, you saw one of the more commonly seen Megadues's of Paradigm City, Big O, fighting against another giant Mecha the day we met remember?" Bloom asked turning to look at Stella who paled rapidly at this.

"You mean those giant machines that fought each other are common?!" Stella asked in disbelief and terror, she had nearly been squished by one of the mecha's when Bloom saved her.

"Well that white one with horns no and it probably won't be reappearing, the giant black one with the arm cannons yes! He shows up to fight any of the other mecha's that threaten the city or the people in it." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders while everyone made mental notes to avoid Paradigm City, it seemed that the place was dangerous for those who weren't prepared and they certainly weren't prepared to deal with any giant machine. A sudden soft ringtone caused everyone to blink and look around curiously until they focused on Bloom, who made them all blush when she pulled a pink cell phone out of her cleavage.

"It's me." Bloom said professionally as she flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"Of course I was the one calling, anyone else know that particular number?" Bloom asked rolling her eyes as she smiled slightly at something said over the phone.

"Yeah yeah let me guess. There are several others nearby so you're trying to be as vague in your words as you can?" Bloom asked with a smirk and a short snicker over what was clearly a 'yes' from the person on the other end of the phone.

"Wait what do you mean you are being told to put it on speaker? Huh? They want me to do the same? Well okay and I'll make sure to speak professionally instead of casually." Bloom asked confused and curious but merely shrugging her shoulders in defeat instead of arguing as she put her cellphone on speaker and removed it from beside her ear.

"Now then you may report." An accented womans voice said over the phone while Blooms stance and serious face told everyone there to remain quiet for some reason or another.

"Yes Agent 12. As I have previously reported the school and surrounding cities seem to have an ability called magic which I also possess." Bloom began professionally and with a monotone voice that sent chills up everyones spines before someone over the phone cut in.

"What is this magic Agent 340? I was not here for the previous report and have not had time to review the paper report yet." A man's voice chimed in causing Bloom to blink for a second.

"My apologies for not explaining Agent 30, I was not aware you were back from your assignment already. This magic seems to come in many forms and according to several civilians here it is something a person is born with, and is unlikely to be obtained through other measures except for one." Bloom said causing murmuring to be heard over the phone although nothing distinctive could be made out.

"Explain agent 340." The first woman, Agent 12 according to Bloom, commanded after a moment of quiet talking amongst the people on the other end of the phone.

"According to a book I had found in the school library the only sure fire way for magic to be obtained by non-Magicals is for there to be a blood adoption between a magical being and a non-magical being. Unfortunately there has to be a bond already built or developing between the two or more people for the magical transfer as it is called is a success. For example, a magical child found and raised by a non-magical woman who blood adopts the child could transfer some of her magic into the non-magical woman, who will then foster and grow that magic until it is unlocked and strong enough for her to use it herself." Bloom said causing there to be dead silence over the phone for a minute before several males began cursing at being unable to have magic while the apparently only female there remained silent for another minute.

"Understood agent 340. That will be reviewed and looked at another time." Agent 12 said although her voice sounded strange, not as monotonous and as if she were trying to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"Yes Agent 12, I understand. So far the results of my research also show that whatever event hit our world forty years ago did not come here." Bloom said causing there to be more shouting over the phone for a minute before a loud 'crack' sound echoed causing the girls around Bloom to jump while the shouting ceased. Bloom for her part seemed amused as she looked at the tiny cell phone in her hand.

"There now that they are silent enough for you to continue, please elaborate Agent 340. From how you worded it, it seems that you are saying the people of those worlds have memories prior to forty years ago." Agent 12 said in a much more interested voice now while the Magicals looked confused. What were they talking about? The only one that seemed to have a miniscule clue of what they were talking about was Griselda who merely stared at Bloom and the cellphone shocked and with disbelieving eyes.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Agent 12. The people of the magical dimensions have memories prior to forty years ago although they have none of Earth, let alone Paradigm City, that I have discovered yet. My search is still in progress however so I may uncover something yet." Bloom said causing low murmuring to be heard until they stopped abruptly all of a sudden. This merely caused Bloom to hold back a snicker, she could clearly picture in her head that her mother was currently glaring at everyone else there with the whip she favored in her hands.

"Very well. Anything else to report at the moment agent 340?" Agent 12 asked intrigued and causing Bloom to smirk slightly.

"Yes, quite a few in fact. As previously reported the air here is fresher than the domes and the trees do in fact thrive here amongst plants and even a few animals such as rabbits and other small forest creatures. I have investigated this matter and it turns out that the trees and animals are indeed real, not generated by synthetic means such as the trees in the domes. There are no domes at all here except for magical barrier domes that protect some residences such as the school I am currently a student of. These domes also do not filter the air or anything; they merely stop those that try to harm the area or people inside of the building. Also there have been no mecha sightings at all, in fact most of my classmates do not even know what a mecha or Megadues is except for the one you have already met Agent 12, the blond girl Stella. Even she only knows that they are basically giant robots. There are also a variety of different types of magical abilities that seem to differ based on the person, what planet they were born on, and their personality. Several of the classes also could be useful in my future assignments ranging from espionage to defensive tactics to all out assault in a subtle way. That is all I have to report at this time." Bloom said quickly and causing the Magicals to blink, they understood what she had said…but what the dragon was she talking about?

"Good job agent 340. You next report is due to be in person on your free day, Sunday correct?" Agent 12 asked praising Bloom slightly and causing the red head to smile happily at getting praised by her mother around other agents, which only happened once in a blue moon.

"Yes and I'll be there." Bloom said with a nod while Agent 12 sounded pleased.

"Good. Now what was it you said you were requesting earlier?" Agent 12 asked her voice going from pleased to curious while Bloom grinned sheepishly.

"Well there was an incident in defensive class and I got hit in the back with one of the blasts." Bloom began wincing when something that sounded wooden snapped on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not hurt but my civilian shirt was badly damaged to the point where it is no longer wearable, and that was the only shirt I had managed to bring with me so I'm currently in my work outfit. I was going to request one of the grunt agents bring me the rest of my cloths so I don't have this problem again." Bloom said quickly and cutting off anything one of the others might have said.

"Forget the grunt agents. I am the only one who knows where you hide all of your outfits and the code to your personal closet therefore I will be bringing you your cloths agent 340. This also gives me the opportunity to scout out the area briefly as well as a secondary, more experienced, opinion." Agent 12 said through what sounded like clenched teeth while Bloom winced.

"I will also be studying some of your classes while I am there to gauge their usefulness for myself and perhaps have a little talk with some of your teachers and classmates. Viva la Union." Agent 12 continued causing Bloom to look horrified as she stared down at the tiny cell phone in her hands while the woman on the other end hung up without waiting for a reply. Everyone looked at Blooms rapidly paling face with concern and curiosity only to be somewhat confused at her next words, as well as shocked.

"Oh man. Mama's coming to the magical dimension and she's going to make someone her bitch."


End file.
